Come Back To Me
by jackfrostwashere
Summary: Emily Falls In Love With One Of Cakebomb's Members, Chris Bingham. But Will He Be Too Busy For Her? Will They Ever Be Together?
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon Emily, You Haven't Even Touched The Water Yet!" Rubi Yelled.

I Looked Up From My Book And At Her.

She Was Wearing A Pink Tankini With A Justin Bieber Towel Around Her Waist.

I Stood Up And Wiped The Sand Off My Feet.

"I Think I'll Just Go Take A Walk."

I Slipped My Flip-Flops On And Walked Off.

I Heard Someone Yell My Name.

I Sighed And Turned Around To See Rubi, Paige And Emma Running After Me.

_Shit._

I Started Running My Way Through Towels And Umbrellas.

I Tripped Over Someone's Foot.

I Closed My Eyes And Waited For My Body To Hit The Sand.

But I Didn't.

Instead I Felt Hands Wrapped Around Me.

I Felt Comforted And Protected.

I Stood Up Straight And Looked Into My Saviors Eyes.

I Was Locked In His Chocolate Brown Eyes.

"You Okay?" He Asked With A Smile Across His Face.

I Finally Snapped.

"Yeah I'm Fine."

"I'm Chris. Chris Bingham By The Way."

I Smiled And Slightly Blushed.

"But You Can Call Me Bing. And You Are?"

I Looked At My Hands.

"I'm Emily. Emily Paz"

He Reached Out His Hand.

"Nice To Meet You, Emily."

I Shook His Hand.

I Felt Sparks As Soon As I Touched It.

I Looked Back Up At Him Again.

"Nice To Me-"

I Was Cut Off And Pulled Back By Rubi.

"Oooh, Who's This?" She Asked.

"Uhm, This Is Bing." I Said Looking Back At Him.

He Had A Big Smile On His Face, Revealing His Bright White Teeth.

I Turned Back To Rubi And Gave Her The _'Go Away'_ Look.

She Understood Where I Was Trying To Go With This And Said,

"Oh I Think Paige Is Calling Me. Bye!"

I Sighed Of Relief.

"So You Wanna Go Swim?" I Asked Hoping For A Yes.

He Simply Nodded And Took My Hand, Pulling Me Into The Waters.

As We Walked Farther And Farther Into The Water, The Waves Got Stronger And Stronger.

If I Wasn't Holding On To Bing's Hand, I Would've Flied Off A long Time Ago.

The Waves Seemed To Be Getting Very Strong.

I Stood Closer To Bing.

Soon Enough, A Wave Five Feet Taller Then Us Hit Us.

I Was Under Water And Didn't Think I Would Get Back Up Again.

I Felt Bing's Hand Still Holding On To Mine.

Shortly Later, I Found Myself Laying On Top Of Bing.

I Quickly Stood Up And Wiped The Sand Of Me.

"Sorry." I Apologized.

My Cheeks Were As Red As My Bikini.

"It's Okay." He Smiled And Stood Up And Looked Right Into My Eyes.

I Used My Hair To Cover My Cheeks.

He Smiled And Moved My Hair Behind My Ear.

He Leaned In And Kissed My Cheek.

I Wanted His Lips To Stay On My Cheek Forever.

But Seconds Later, His Lips Pulled Away As He Pulled Me Into A Hug.

I Laid My Head His Shoulder And Put My Arms Around His Back.

He Put His Hands On My Waist And Pulled Me In, Tighter.

"EMILY!" My Mother Yelled As She Woke Me Up Of The Greatest Dream Ever.

The Dream About What Happened A Week Ago At The Beach.

I Knew I Wasn't Going To See Him Again.

I Sighed And Jumped Off My Bed And Dug Through My Closet For Clothes.

I Slipped On My Red Shorts With A Hello Kitty Shirt And A Pair Of Neon Flip-Flops.

I Walked Into The Bathroom And Added A Hint Of Mascara And Eyeliner.

"C'mon Emily! We're Going To Be Late!" My Mother Yelled.

I Ran Down The Wooden Stairs And Outside Into The Car.

"Where Are We Going Again?" I Asked As I Fastened My Seatbelt.

"You're Volunteering At The Library, Remember?"

I Sighed.

"Oh Yeah."

I Rested My Head On The Car Window.

Thoughts Of That Day Ran Through My Head.

As My Mother Pulled Up At The Parking Lot Of The Library, She Threw Me My Bag.

I Jumped Off And Ran Up The Stairs And To The Library.

I Ran To The Librarian And Asked Her,

"Hey I'm Volunteering Today, What Am I Supposed To Do?"

She Pointed Me To A Desk And Chair In The Kids Section.

"Just Sit There And Help Anyone With A Question." She Ordered.

"Alright."

I Sprinted My Way There And Took A Seat.

Good Thing There Was A Computer, Or I'd Die f Boredom.

I Signed Onto Facebook.

I Had A New Friend Request From… Bing.

How Did He Find Me?

Oh Wait I Gave Him My Last Name Too.

I Accepted It Of Course.

He Was Online!

I Went On Chat With Him.

Emily: Hi Bing

Chris: Hey I Miss You ;)

Emily: Me Too ):

Chris: Where Are You?

Emily: ****, New Jersey

Chris: That's Not Very Far

Emily: You Should Come And Visit!

Chris: I'll Ask, For Now, Can I Have Your Number?

Emily: 843 222 1307

Chris: Cool, I'll Text You Later ;)

_Chris Has Signed Off. He Will Receive Further Messages When He Signs Back In Again._

"Hello?" A Lady Asked.

I Snapped Out Of It And Looked Up.

"Oh, I'm Sorry. Can I Help You?" I Asked.

"Where Is The Teens Section?" She Asked.

I Pointed Her To The Section That Said In Big Bold Words 'TEENS'.

Right After She Left, I Zoned Out Again.

Thinking Of Bing.

"EMILY?" The Librarian Yelled.

"Huh? What?" I Snapped Out, Again.

"You Can Go Now!" She Said Rather Harshly.

"Okay." I Said.

I Signed Off Of Facebook Ignoring Every Other Notification.

I Pulled Myself Up And Dragged Myself Out.

My Mother Was Waiting In The Parking Lot.

I Opened The Passenger Door And Hopped In.

"Where Were You? I've Been Waiting Forever." She Asked.

I Didn't Answer.

I Put In My Ear Buds And Turned On 'It's Complicated' By A Day To Remember, One Of My My Favorite Songs.

I Closed My Eyes And Thought Of Bing.

Is He Really Going To Come Visit, For Me?


	2. Chapter 2

I Was Frightened By The Sound Of Screaming, Coming From My Phone.

I Had Set My Ringtone To Knives And Pens By Black Veil Brides.

I Looked Up At My Alarm Clock, It Was Five In The Morning.

I Picked It Up, It Was An Unfamiliar Number.

"Hello?" I Said Into The Phone.

"Hello Children! Its Bing!"

"Geez Bing, It's Five In the Morning! And What The Hell Is With That Accent?" I Yelled.

"Sorry, But That's Not The Time, Here." He Said.

"What's Up?" I Asked.

"I'm Talking To You, While Recording A Video!"

"A Video For What?" I Asked.

"For My Channel, Slomozovo! Don't Tell You Haven't Heard Of It!"

"Uhm Yeah Of Course!" I Lied.

"Well I Gotta Go Now, Bye!"

Slomozovo, Huh?

I Grabbed My Laptop And Googled It.

The First Video That I Saw Made Me Laugh So Very Hard.

My Mother Barged In, Scaring The Hell Out Of Me And Causing Me To Fall Down.

"Is Everything Okay?" She Asked.

"Yes, Mom. Everything's Fine!" I Groaned.

"Emily Didn't We Talk About This?" She Asked With Her Motherly Voice.

"Talk About What?" I Asked.

"Emily, I Told You To Sleep Early! You Have Volleyball In The Morning!" She Explained.

"Oh Yeah…"

"GO TO SLEEP!" She Ordered.

She Slammed The Door Shut And Stomped To Her Room.

I Set My Laptop Down And Collapsed Back Onto My Pillow.

I Sighed As My Eyes Wandered Around The Ceiling.

Are Bing And I Ever Going To Be Together?

Because It Doesn't Seem Like It.

He Doesn't Seem Like He's Into Me As Much As I'm Into Him.

My Thoughts Faded Away As I Let Sleep Take Me Over.

Once Again, My Ringtone Scared The Shit Out Of Me, And Woke Me Up.

I Sighed And Picked It Up, Hoping It Was Bing.

But It Was Ruby.

From: Rubu333

Can't Wait To Watch You At Your Game Today!

Oh Shit, I Have A Game Today!

I Hopped Off My Bed, And Into The Closet To Find My Uniform And Spandex.

"Emily, Let's Go!" My Mother Yelled.

I Almost Wore My Spandex As A Sports Bra.

But I Managed And Ran Outside.

"Honey, Where Are Your Shorts?" My Mom Asked.

I Looked Down And Realized I Was In My Spandex, With No Shorts.

"Shit!"

I Ran Back In, My Shorts Were On The Stairs.

I Picked Them Up And Threw Them On.

I Hopped In The Car, So I Can Finally Catch A Breath.

"I Told You Not To Stay Up So Late!" My Mother Yelled.

I Didn't Say Anything, I Was Too Busy Trying To Breath.

It Wasn't That Far Of A Drive, We Were A Couple Minutes Away From It.

As She Parked I Ran To The Gymnasium And Started Warming Up.

"EMILY! EMILY!" I Turned To See Ruby, Paige And Emma Holding A Sign That Said 'LET'S GO EMILY!'

Oh Gosh.

I Waved And Got Back To My Teammates.

Half Way Through The Game, And We're Wining.

I Keep Hearing My Name, I Know It's The Girls So I Don't Turn.

"EMILY!" A Familiar Male Voice Said.

Who The Hell Was That?

I Turned And It Was Bing.

BING.

He's Here!

"Hi Bing!"

I Waved, Not Paying Attention To Anything.

"EMILY WATCH OUT!" Someone Yelled.

I Turned To See Hard Ball Coming At Me, A Few Inches Away From My Face.

And Boom.

I Feel Pain In My Face, As My Body Hit The Ground.

I Heard My Name, A Lot.

And Shortly After, Everything Faded Away.

I Opened My Eyes To Find Myself In A White Room,

The Hospital?

I Heard Someone Playing The… Banjo?

And Of Course, It Was Bing.

"Bing!" I Said.

He Lifted His Face Up, With A Smile.

"Hey."

He Stood Up And Came Closer.

His Beautiful Brown Hair Was Glowing.

I Was Melting.

He Leaned In And Smashed His Lips On Mine.

Magic.

Sparks.

Fireworks.

Anything That You Can Think Of.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Where Is My Mom?" I Asked Bing, Who Was Sitting Next To Me On The Hospital Bed.

"She Said She Had A Meeting At Some School." He Answered As He Tuned His Banjo.

I Sighed.

Suddenly, Paige Barged In The Room.

"I Brought You Flowers!" She Said

They Were Lilies. They Smelled Amazing.

"Thanks, Paige." I Smiled.

"We Should Go To Main Street!" She Yelled Randomly.

"Am I Allowed To?" I Asked.

"Yeah, Probably." Bing Answered.

I Simply Nodded.

He Grabbed My Hand And Helped Me Up, Then Embraced Me Into His Arms.

"AWWW!" Paige Yelled.

I Gave Her A Death Glare And Rolled My Eyes.

"We Should Probably Go Back To My House So I Can Get Changed." I Suggested.

"My Car's Parked Outside." Said Bing.

We Held Hands The Whole Way Out.

He Had A Black Range Rover; Fancy.

He Opened The Passenger Door For Me, Like A Gentleman.

Did I Mention How Cute He Looked?

Green V-neck With Skinnies And Converse.

I Don't Think Anything Can Beat That.

Oh, And His Face Is Just Heaven Itself.

"I Think I'll Leave You Too," Paige Smirked.

She Walked Into Her Mom's White Jeep Parked By The Side Of The Road.

"So, Where The Hell Is Main Street?" He Chuckled.

"Take A Right, And It Should Be Straight Ahead," I Explained.

He Was A Great Driver, Did I Mentioned That He Only Got Honked At Five Times?

He Groaned And Said,

"I'm Not Used To This American Traffic!"

His Voice Had A Scream Mixed With It, Like A Scouse?

"Right There," He Said As He Parked.

We Walked Out, And Onto The Streets.

It Was Unusually Calm.

As If The World Is Trying To Do Me Some Good, At Least For Once.

We Intertwined Our Hands As We Walked Down The Street.

It Looked Like It Was Evening; The Street Lights Were On, Lightening Up The Mood.

"Wait So If You're Not From America, Then Where Are You From?" I Asked.

"England."

No Wonder You Dumb Shit, He Has A British Accent!

He Chuckled, As If He Knew I Was Arguing With Myself.

"What's So Funny, Mr. Bingham?" I Said, Flatly.

"Oh, Nothing."

"Emily!" I Heard Someone Shout.

I Turned To See No Other Than Rubi.

She Was Also With Someone.

Is That Thomas?

"Hey Guys, This Is Thomas!" She Said.

"Fancy Meeting You Here, Rubi," Said Bing.

"Yeah… Fancy…" I Said As I Stared At Thomas.

Unfortunately, I Still Have Some Feelings For Thomas, From When We Had Dated.

We Had Such A Great Relationship, Until He Started To Get Upset Because I Wouldn't Tell Anyone We Were Together.

Rubi Would Always Tell Me That Him And I Were The Cutest Couple.

That's Exactly Why I Kept It A Secret.

I Don't Want Too Many People Involved.

That's Why I Would Rather Date People From A Different School, Like Bing.

But I Have To Say, Thomas Is Looking Hot…

Wait What Am I Saying?

He's With Rubi Now. And Not Me.

But Why Rubi?

He Barely Has Anything In Common With Her!

"You Okay?" Bing's Delicate Voice Interrupted My Thoughts.

"Uh.. Yeah I'm Fine," I Flashed A Smile.

I Glanced At Thomas.

I Couldn't Tell If He Was Paying Attention To Me At All, His Hair Was In The Way.

He Didn't Talk To Me Though; It's Very Awkward Between Us.

"So Do You Guys Wanna Join Us For Dinner?" Asked Rubi.

Thomas Elbowed Her Slightly, Causing Her To Give Him A Death Stare.

"Yeah That'd Be Great!" Said Bing, Without The Slightest Clue.

We Walked Into Akira's For Some Japanese Food.

We All Sat At The Table In The Corner; Rubi Was Sitting Next To Tom And Bing And I Were Sitting Across From Them.

"Uh, Can I Have The Rice Thing?" Asked Thomas.

He Had A Very Deep Voice. Deeper Than Anyone I've Ever Heard.

"Yeah Me Too," Added Rubi.

I Ordered Noodles And Chicken To Share With Bing.

It Was A Very Awkward Dinner, Filled With Silence.

No One Dared To Say A Word.

We Finally Left, With Good Bye's And Hugs; I Didn't Get Close To Thomas Though.

"What's Your Address Again?" Bing Asked, As He Took Out His Phone.

"893 East Main Street," I Sighed.

"Do You Think Rubi And Thomas Make A Good Couple?" I Blabbered Out, Randomly.

"Yeah, They're Pretty Cute Together. Why?" He Caught Me Off Guard.

"Uh.. Um No Reason.." I Lied.

He Simply Chuckled, And Continued To Drive The Wrong Way.


	4. Chapter 4

I slipped out my phone, hoping for a reply from Thomas. I texted him earlier, 'WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT YOU AND RUBI?' Too aggressive? Oh well I already sent it.

I wasn't in luck though. No new text messages. So, I decided to do something stupid; invite Rubi over to talk to her about it. I had a feeling it won't turn out right; but I just had to do it.

She came in seconds. Yes, she lived right by me. That's how I met her; about a year ago. She randomly ran in here hoping to use the bathroom because she couldn't find the keys to her house. Yes she may seem weird, but she's the sweetest and funniest person on earth.

"Supp?" She asked, pushing her Hello Kitty sunglasses slightly up.

"Sit, I really need to talk to you," I motioned her to the couch.

She sat down, and I sat next to her. She seemed in a happy mood. Well, she's always in a happy mood, but today she seemed happier.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

I sighed and looked at my black converse. "Well, about you and Thomas…"

"Oh Tommy! He's so awesome! I love him to pieces!" She jumped up in excitement.

"You little git don't you know that him and I-" I was about to say something I shouldn't, until common sense hit me.

"You and him what?" She asked in curiosity as she sat back down.

"We, uhm, we dated…" My face turned ten shades red.

She didn't seem to go all crazy like usual when I tell her about boy crushes and stuff. She looked at me with a death glare, as if I was the bad guy here.

"So what?" She blabbered out.

Is this Rubi I'm talking to? The one that would probably go insane this second, and have her brain explode? Did Thomas do something to her?

"What do you mean, so what? You can't just go dating my ex!" I yelled.

"Okay first, I didn't know he was you're ex! Second, I love him and you should be happy for me!" She yelled, tears falling down her face and ran out slamming the door behind her.

She is very emotional, as you can see. But she's my best friend in the whole world, and I need to fix the stupid mistake I just did. I need to get over Thomas. He's obviously with Rubi now and there's nothing I can do to stop that.

I heard my phone buzz. I ran up to the table and grabbed it. Text from Thomas. 'I only went out with Rubi to get closer to you.' Holy shit. How am I going to tell Rubi this? She won't believe me even if I show her this text!

Part of me just wants to let go of everything and fall for Thomas. But a part of me wants to fix this and tell Rubi the truth. But how am I suppose to do that? I'm no superhero!

I texted Thomas, 'WHAT?' And slipped my phone in my pocket. The best thing I can do right now is to relax. I think I should take a walk on Main Street again, by myself this time with no drama.

I dropped everything and ran outside, feeling the warm breeze hit my skin, and skipping to Main Street. It was about 12:30 P.M., and the sun was shining bright. Main Street was full of laughter and joy. I walked into a candy store, hoping to get gum. But instead, I got a face full of Thomas.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hey Emily. Uh I was just getting a monster…" He blabbered out.

A monster? From a candy store?

"Okay…" I ignored his lie, and grabbed a pack of gum.

"So what do you say, can we please get back together?" He said in his **deep sexy** voice.

He was almost raping me with his words. Or it's not rape if the feelings are mutual, is it now? I looked at him. His lips seemed to be so perfect and soft. I couldn't stop myself but smash my lips on his. He put his arms around me, and that's when I heard a gasp. I pulled back to see Rubi, with her jaw almost touching the ground.

"Rubi, I-" Before I could say another word, she had already ran out in tears.

I was filled with regrets and shame all night. It almost killed me to see her face filled with tears. I did this to her, I'm such a monster.


End file.
